leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-24971427-20170726102516/@comment-4091261-20170802210136
Pretty much what I expected. The big issue with going the is that it juts into the investment of tankiness. The only real reason to go for items is to take advantage of the offensive avenues or the heal/shield boosting items. I personally think you just ought to do this on a support tank with and as mandatory items for what you are looking for. The only viable way to make the raw work is going a full fledged ratio boosting build-- , , , . It pretty much abandons the damage resistances for extreme values of everything, then again you can't have it all. In fact, many champions with multiple different ratios are balanced around this reality. The reason I prefer over all the other options is because it handles all the issues has in a single item. It's like , the combination of multiple items you need. It's got the and waveclear like and it has the stats types of . Rushing for early game is the cornerstone of allowing to work well. fixes all the resource issues of losing too much / during trades. essentially allows the small trades to work well while simultaneously being the for boosting the healing and damage. Due to how well rounded it is, it can transition into many paths, which is the most important aspect of the first completed item. ---- The concept of building is quite simple. It's more like building a tower rather than a pizza. You build your way up through foundations with the items you get being foundations for building even further. Items cannot be thought of as separate toppings thrown on a champion that all taste good. The items and actions done are literally the groundwork for the future items and actions one will take. That said, that's all it really is. All the ideas of fancy things are merely expectations. The only expectations to be concerned about are the ones within your current reach/capability and will directly impact you. For example, if you have after when you go back, what will you get? ? ? ? ? ? What do these items physically give that will help for your situation and likely potential situations? I'm sure every single one of us thinks about this while playing. What is strange is that this thought process suddenly changes upon planning a build when it shouldn't at all. While planning is essentially an imaginary scenario, it is for a real, practical purpose. As such, the more realistic a plan, the more practical the method. For League of Legends, it best to model out the actual values that will be obtained at certain stages of the game. For example, if you can expect to go back with at level 3, then what are your stats at level 3? Rally up all the stats gained from runes, masteries, and the champion and you've got a template. You edit this template with all the choices of items you can choose from. Then you can compare the templates to see what is objectively superior. Once you finish assessing the , you continue by expecting to go back with at level 7. With a couple additions from the champion and level growth, the choice made for the at level 3 template becomes the template for gold at level 7. Carry on with same approach until you reach level 18 and 6 items. Once you are finished, you start a new plan with other choices you could have made. While this method of planning is eerily specific, doing this allows you to pick up on trends and gives you a physical idea of what choices are right and wrong so you will know when the situation arises in game. More importantly, this physically tells you what is possible and what is impossible for you to accomplish. This is difficult to find if thinking of the process like throwing toppings on a champion pizza. The champion pizza planning style tends to have a lot of trouble grasping level growth and crumbles as a result of it--leaving plans that almost never are accomplished or deviate far from what actually happens.